


What Happens Here, Stays Here

by rhith



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Stripper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhith/pseuds/rhith
Relationships: Kim Dongwan/Lee Minwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	What Happens Here, Stays Here

“Where can I go get something worth my wild?” Dongwan stared at the man behind the counter as he took a drink from his glass.

“Depends on what you mean?” The man grinned, “If you mean like hookers…those can be found wherever. They’re expensive though.”

Dongwan snickered, “Not quite what I meant.”

“If you want a bunch of women to dance all over you and strip then go to the place across the street.” The man crossed his arms, “They’ve got the best over there. I think you’ll enjoy yourself over there.”

Dongwan slid some cash on the counter, “I guess I’ll check it out. Thanks.”

Dongwan grabbed his jacket and left the bar. He was in Las Vegas for a business trip, and decided to go out on the town for fun. It was his last night there, and knowing the famous phrase, “What happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas,” he decided to break a few people’s hearts. He had no one back home, so he wouldn’t be destroying any preexisting relationship anyways. Just a one night stand is all he wanted.

He walked across the street in the humid desert air of Vegas. He hated the weather there but it was a nice place. The flashing lights, the casinos, and the women. Everything was nice. He stopped in front of the doors to the strip club, on the walls outside were imprints of women’s butts. He rolled his eyes with a chuckle and went inside.

Loud music, flashing lights, alcohol, cigarette smoke, and women…lots of barely dressed women. He walked over to the bar and ordered his favorite drink. He took his glass with him and walked over to a chair, where he sat down. He watched as some woman twirl around on a pole. He didn’t find it that sexy to him. How was he going to get laid if no woman aroused him?

He watched as one of the strippers walked over to him, slowly. She smiled on her face, and she only wore underwear. Except this wouldn’t really be considered underwear, for it was a bit too showy. She flicked her hair back as she sat in his lap, she giggled, “Hi, handsome.”

“Hi.” He said it in an annoyed tone.

She frowned a bit, “Do you not find me sexy? Usually when I sit in a man’s lap, they’re all over me…”

“Oh no. You’re very sexy.” He grinned, “Everyone here is, except you got the hottest body.”

“Why thank you.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, “If that is true then why aren’t you all over me?”  
“Well you see…” He started as he pulled her away from him, “This is my last day here in Vegas and I was planning on having some fun that might break a few people. Now someone as beautiful as you…I would feel awful about it.”

“Then choose another person around here.” She kissed his lips.

He didn’t kiss her back, but talked, “Well I came in here and didn’t find anyone that really turned me on, you know?”

“Really?” She looked surprised.

Dongwan nodded with a small laugh. There he was talking with a stripper as if she didn’t give lap dances for money. He talked to her as if she was some normal girl he ran into in a café or something. She looked around, still sitting on his lap, she grinned as she looked at him, “You like guys?”

“Guys?”

She bit down on her lip, “Well you’re not turned on by the women…what about the guys?”

“I’m not gay.” He narrowed his eyes.

“I didn’t say you were…” She poked him in the forehead, “Well it’s your last day here…and what happens here stays here. So why not go break a man?” She laughed, “Maybe you’re bisexual and didn’t know it.”

Dongwan laughed, “You got a point.”

“I’ll show you were the male strippers are…but you’ll have to pay me.” She stood up.

“Pay you? Like with money?” He also stood up and followed her.

She walked to a small hallway where the bathrooms were located, “Since you’re so handsome I won’t demand money from you. Just a kiss.”

Liking the idea he didn’t have to use his money, he smiled, “Very well…”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted her lips on his. He set his hands on her bare back and slid his tongue into her mouth. After a few minutes of saliva exchanging she broke off the kiss. She licked her lips, “You’re a good kisser.”

“I’ve had my practice.” He grinned.

She laughed, “Well…let me show you the room with the males.”

Dongwan followed her to another room, there was a stage with a pole in the middle. He looked around the room and noticed that it was mostly men in there. He was relieved he wasn’t the only man there. The lights in the room turned into a dim red color and a new song turned on. She clapped her hands, “It’s his turn to come out and dance for everyone.”

He looked at her, “Who?”

She pulled him to a couch and sat him down. She sat next to him, “He’s the town’s favorite stripper. He’s such a sexy guy!”

Dongwan smiled at her because she was acting like a fan girl about whoever this person was. She pointed at the stage where he saw a man come out dancing. The man twirled around removing a leather jacket he wore. He walked over to the poled and did some dances moves around it before he stopped and slowly ripped off his shirt. Now with his tanned chest exposed to everyone, he started to do some pole dancing. It was obvious he had oil on his skin because it glistened off his body when the lights changed colors.

He dry humped the pole, while he licked his lips looking at everyone. Dongwan watched intensely, he had never seen a male stripper before and this one happened to be interesting. Form the corner of his eye he saw the female stripper watching with great concentration; it was obvious she envied him.

The male stripper stood in front of the pole with one hand holding it. His other hand ran down his chest into his white baggy pants. Dongwan’s stomach tightened as he watched the stripper humped into his hand. Even though he couldn’t really see it, because the stripper had his pants on, it drove Dongwan mad.

The stripper swayed his hips side to side before removing his hand from his pants. He twirled on the pole and squatted down. He grinned at his audience before sticking out his tongue. He licked the pole as he stood up, causing his audience to cheer loudly. Dongwan gulped as he watched him, the front of his pants were to tight to bare. He had never been so aroused in his life before.

A few other male strippers came out dancing, and the one Dongwan had his eyes glued to left the stage. The female stripper looked at him with a grin, “How was that?”

He looked at her, “What? It was fine…”

“Oh really? Then what is this?” She put her hand in his now aching lap.

“Nothing.” He said coolly.

“Rrright. Nothing.” She laughed.

“Who is he?” He removed her hand from his lap.

She smiled, “Around here he is known as M. His real name is Lee Minwoo.”

“Minwoo, huh?”

She leaned into him, “You interested in him?”

“And if I was?”

She kissed his cheek, “He’s hard to get…everyone wants him. I don’t blame them…” She leaned back and stared at him, “Though if you give me another kiss…I’ll let him know which hotel you are at.” She grinned.

Dongwan laughed, “You’re very easy.”

“Oh please…I’m not this easy with just anyone. Only people I find sexy…and nice…” She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the women’s bathroom.

She sat him down in a stall and undid his pants. He watched her, “I thought you only wanted a kiss?”

She looked at him as she pulled out his throbbing erection, “True…but I change my mind. I could stop here…but I won’t tell Minwoo.”

The image of Minwoo liking the dance pole came to his mind. He bent down and kissed her lips, “Just be gentle.”

She tugged on his bottom lip a bit before breaking off the kiss, “I’m always gentle with people I like.”

She kissed the tip getting some leaking desire from it, “Wow…Minwoo really turned you on, huh?”

He groaned in response. She took it as a yes before she put him whole in her mouth and sucked away. He closed his eyes, and replaying Minwoo’s pole dancing in his head. Not only was this Minwoo have a great body and the sexiest moves ever. He was also quite handsome looking. No man has ever turned Dongwan on before, so why was this male stripper any different? He had no clue but he wanted some Minwoo for himself before he got onto the plane home.

Finally after giving the stripper a treat, she licked him clean, “That was good.”

He opened his eyes and watched her fix his pants, “By the way what is your name?”

She looked at him, “My name is Monica. I didn’t catch your name either…”

“I’m Dongwan.” He stood up and helped her to her feet.

“Well Dongwan…give me the hotel you are staying at and the room number. I’ll send Minwoo over your way.”

He nodded, “I’m staying at Luxor in room 779.”

“Nice. Well then…be there around midnight.” She grinned, “You better be rested up too.”

He laughed, “Very well then.” He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.

She pulled away with a grin, “You are welcomed.”

He chuckled and handed her a few hundred dollars, “This is for you. Keep looking sexy, alright?”

Her eye lit up, “Why thank you.” She watched him walk away, “Maybe I’ll see you around?”

He looked back at her, “Next time I’m here in Vegas, I’m sure.” He grinned and left the room.

Midnight

Dongwan heard a knock on his hotel room door, and quickly went over to it. He slowly opened the door, and smiled as he saw Minwoo standing there. He was wearing a white tank top and baggy blue jeans. He stared at Dongwan, “Dongwan?”

He nodded and let the stripper into his room. Minwoo walked around the huge room Dongwan had. He turned to him and grinned, “Nice room.”

Dongwan walked over to him and realized he was a tad bit taller than him, “Yea, my company likes.”

Minwoo looked at him closely. Up and down his eyes went, checking him out, “Monica was right…you’re good looking.” He looked into his eyes, “I never see any male costumers after hours.”

“Why am I any different?”

Minwoo grinned, “Well Monica told me you tasted good.” Dongwan chuckled at that as the stripper continued, “Besides all the men that want to see me or come watch me are forty year olds that have a wife and kids at home. It would be awkward if the wife found out her husband slept with a male stripper…” He shrugged, “Besides they’re dirty also. Now you…are probably around my age, if not exactly my age. And you don’t look married or held down by a girlfriend or boyfriend.”

Dongwan shook his head, “No, I am not.”

Minwoo ran his hands up Dongwan’s shirt, “Good…then this will be guilt free.” He tossed his shirt aside and planted his lips on him.

Dongwan closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss Minwoo gave him. Their tongues teased each other as they exchanged saliva. Minwoo broke off the kiss and grabbed Dongwan’s arm. He pushed him down on the bed and got on top of him. He slowly took off his shirt. Dongwan licked his lips as he watched him take off his shirt exposing his tanned chest. He sat himself up and kissed the stripper’s stomach. Minwoo groaned, “I also heard from Monica that you were very turned on by me…”

Dongwan nodded and started to undo Minwoo’s pants, “Watching you touch yourself...made me crazy. Too bad you had pants on…or else I would of have exploded in my pants.”

Minwoo pushed him back on the bed and stuck his hand into his own pants, “Yes…too bad for pants.” He moaned and removed his hand and crawled down onto the floor. He started to undo Dongwan’s pants, he pulled them down to reveal his throbbing erection, “Already?”

Dongwan sat up and watched Minwoo put him into his mouth. He gripped the stripper’s soft hair and moaned, he lifted his hips into his mouth. Minwoo closed his eyes and moved Dongwan in and out of his mouth. Dongwan humped into the stripper’s warm mouth. He couldn’t handle it; the man was too much for him. He loved it.

Minwoo pulled away and pulled Dongwan’s pants off all the way, “No need for these.” He stood up and dropped his own pants to the ground. Dongwan licked his lips at the sight of the naked stripper before him. Finally he saw the man who had turned him on so bad, naked. He grabbed Minwoo’s wrist and pulled him onto the bed. He got on top of him and kissed his chest, “You’re so perfect…” He breathed between kissed before he tweaked with one of the stripper’s nipples.

Minwoo arched his back, “Oh god…” He rubbed his own hard-on on Dongwan’s. The other man growled and kissed up to his lips. He tugged on the man’s lower lip hard as he sucked on it. Minwoo broke off the kiss and rolled onto his stomach, rubbing his ass against Dongwan’s erection, “Give it to me.”

Dongwan moaned loudly, liking how the stripper’s bare ass rubbed against him. He gripped the man’s hips for leverage and slowly entered him. Minwoo whimpered a bit and clenched around Dongwan tight. The other man bit down on his lip as he slowly pulled out of him. He then began to pick up a nice and steady pace that seemed to make the stripper excited.

“H-Harder!” Minwoo yelled as he moved in time with Dongwan’s not so hard thrusts.

Dongwan complied and starter going a bit harder, h leaned down and kissed the man’s neck. Minwoo groaned trying hard to keep himself on all fours, even though the pain in his arms made that hard for him. Dongwan bit the stripper’s neck before banging into him even harder and faster. Minwoo moaned and yelled loudly, “Yes! Harder!”

Dongwan’s hand snaked down and gripped the man’s erection, finding it leaking. He tugged on it as he banged the shameless stripper. Minwoo’s arms gave out but he continued to moan loudly, “D-Dongwan…” He breathed, “Hurry…”

The fact he heard his name, drove him mad, once he thought he was almost finished he found a burst of energy as he thrust into Minwoo even harder than before. It was hurting his hips but he gripped the stripper’s own hips and finished the job. Minwoo shook a bit before releasing himself over his own abs and the hotel bed. When he did release himself he clenched around Dongwan causing him to explode inside of him.

With a groan he pulled out and fell onto the bed next to the stripper. Minwoo rolled onto his side to look at Dongwan, “Done already?”

Dongwan looked at him slowly, he was panting, “I j-just need to catch my breath…”

Minwoo leaned into him and kissed him hungrily. Dongwan wrapped his arms around him, returning the kiss. His lap began to stir to life again. It amazed him; some random male stripper he just meant really turned him on. He wondered where this Lee Minwoo was his whole life. Why didn’t he go to Vegas sooner?

He broke off the kiss and took Minwoo’s hand. He dragged him into the huge bathroom where there was a spa tub. He started the water and sat himself down into it. He pulled the stripper in with him onto his lap and resumed their kiss. Minwoo broke the kiss off and rocked back and forth on Dongwan’s lap, “The water…feels so good.”

Dongwan grinned and ran his hand down Minwoo’s chest to his rising erection. Minwoo groaned and humped into his hand, he kissed the man’s neck as he did so. Dongwan gripped the other man’s hips, “I want back inside…”

Minwoo lifted himself up and pressed Dongwan’s hard on into himself slowly. He whimpered with desire and started to bounce on the man’s lap, “You’re so big…”

Dongwan growled and started to hump into him as he came down again. The water was hot and with the added heat they both gave off the bathroom was steamed up quickly. Minwoo moaned into Dongwan’s mouth as they immersed themselves in a hot messy kiss. Minwoo came down onto Dongwan hard before, “So c-close…” he breathed.

Dongwan pulled him off his lap and sat him on the edge of the tub. Minwoo watched as Dongwan licked his throbbing erection. He groaned and gripped the man’s hair, “D-Don’t.”

Dongwan took him whole into his mouth. Minwoo humped into his mouth violently, “Dongwan!” He yelled for everyone to hear.

Dongwan growled around him which caused the stripper to shake before releasing himself for a second time. Dongwan swallowed it all and licked him clean, “Delicious.”

Minwoo sat there panting, “I want to taste you…”

Dongwan stood up letting the water drip off of him. Minwoo got back into the tub on his knees and licked Dongwan a bit before putting him into his mouth. Dongwan grabbed the stripper’s hair and stood still so Minwoo could have control. Minwoo slid him in and out of his mouth, he relaxed his throat a bit more getting Dongwan deep inside him. Dongwan began to hump a little before exploding into the stripper’s mouth. Minwoo swallowed it all and pulled away, kissing the tip of Dongwan’s now spent member. Dongwan drained the tub and took Minwoo back into the bedroom where they laid down, holding each other.

Minwoo snuggled up against him, “Thank you…” He spoke softly to him.

“For?” Dongwan rubbed his back.

“For tonight…I never had so much fun.” He laughed, “You’re the first guy to ever take me all the way.”

“Really?” Dongwan smiled to himself liking the fact he was the stripper’s first.

Minwoo sighed, “This may sound strange but I…really like you.”

Dongwan kissed him lightly on the lips before hugging him, “I like you a lot too. You’re the only person that has made me feel so…horny.”

Minwoo snickered, “I feel honored.”

Dongwan continued to rub the man’s back, “I’m tired…”

Minwoo nodded and closed his eyes, “Me too…”

“Goodnight.” Dongwan said softly as he drifted off to sleep.

Next Morning

“Flight 813 will be boarding.” The woman said over the intercom.

Dongwan picked up his suitcase and walked towards the terminal. It was time for him to go home, back to Korea. Back to his normal drab work life that had no real excitement. The only excitement he had before was a few one-night stands with women. Even that had gotten old, which was why he wanted to break a few people in another country.

He never thought he would end up sleeping with a male stripper, who happened to turn him on beyond belief. He didn’t want to leave Las Vegas. He wanted to stay…for Minwoo. He found himself stupid for falling in love with a stripper he only knew for a few hours. It didn’t matter…he was everything Dongwan was looking for.

He sat down in his assigned seat of the airplane and stared out the window. He had flashes of the night before, with Minwoo. He wanted to go back. Yet he would get fired. Minwoo said he liked him…but maybe that was just to make Dongwan feel good? Dongwan sighed and asked the flight attendant for his favorite drink. He had to drown his lust in alcohol for it was going to be a long flight home.  
~~  
Minwoo woke up finding himself in Dongwan’s hotel room still. He looked around the room seeing no sign of the other man, “Dongwan?”

There was no answer.

Minwoo sighed and saw on the end table a wade of cash and a note. He became angry at the fact there was money there. What was he a whore? He decided to read the letter before he threw out the cash.

_‘Minwoo_

_Last night was the best night of my life. It is a shame that I must go back home to Korea.  
I hope what you said about liking me is true. I am not paying you for your ‘service’.  
The money is for a plane ticket. Come to Korea. Visit me; I would like to start a relationship.  
It’s strange to say but I have fallen in love with a stripper. A hot sexy stripper named Minwoo._

_So if you like me. Please come to the address on the back.  
-Kim Dongwan’_

Minwoo smiled as he put his clothes on and took the letter and money. He laughed as he went back to work. Monica walked over to him, “How was last night?”

“Last night?” Minwoo looked at her confused.

“Oh come on! You know…with that Dongwan guy.” She bit down on her lip.

“Oh, him!” Minwoo laughed, “He was alright.”

“Only alright?” She crossed her arms.

Minwoo nodded, “Sexy, big, and a great kisser. So alright.”

She laughed, “I see.”

The strip club’s owner came over to them, “Hey M! I’m not paying you to be clothed!”

“Well you really can’t pay me if I don’t work here anymore.” Minwoo put his hands on his hips.

“What?” He growled.

“I quit.” Minwoo said calmly, “I’m going back home to Korea.”

Monica’s eyes grew big, “What? You are?”

“What?! Why?” The owner growled some more.

“I’m going to go live a clean life that doesn’t involve me stripping and dancing for old perverts. I’m off to make Kim Dongwan my boyfriend.” He announced.

Monica squealed, “You are?! Go Minwoo go!”

Minwoo hugged her, “Thank you for everything.” He waved to the owner, “Later pops.”

Days Later

Dongwan sat behind his desk, staring at the wall. He was thinking about Minwoo. He only thought about the stripper 24/7 ever since he returned home. A buzzer went off, “Mr. Kim. There is someone here to see you.”

Dongwan looked at the phone, “Who is it?”

“They say they are your boyfriend, sir.”

Dongwan blinked curiously to himself, and then it hit him. He smiled, “Send him in.”

He watched as his office door open, revealing a man he knew all to well. “Hello, Mr. Kim.”

“Mr. Lee.” Dongwan grinned as the man walked over to him and sat on his lap.

“I came all the way back to my home country for you. I have no where to go…” Minwoo laughed.

“You have somewhere to go…”

“Where is that?”

“Right here in my arms.” Dongwan kissed him sweetly.

_What happens in Vegas may not always stay there. It might just follow you home._


End file.
